Kidnapped Dodger?
by RainbowBubble101
Summary: Dodger went out of his lodeging for a morning stroll out in London Street...but it was dead empty...He might of took the wrong street,Dodger gets kidnapped? Please Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped Dodger?**

Chapter 1:

Jack Dawkins,other wise known as the Artful Dodger,was the best Pickpocket

was better then the rest of the boys of Fagin's was

walking innocently down the London his own

didn't know was that some strange man,No not Fagin or Bill Sykes,a Stranger,was watching him,on the other hand Dodger snuck behind a rich woman,and slowly picked her wallet out of her pocket then ran away from the Stranger was loosing Dodger,he followed Dodger,thinking he must have him,when he was alone...Dodger ran to an alley way,checking what he had collected for the day.3 Rings,5 Loaf of Bread & 4 Wallets full of walked back to his lodegic proud of what he he arrived he walked up the wooden stairs until he made it to a wooden it twice.

"It's Dodger!Lemme in won't ya?"Dodger said.

"Oh,Dodger's back!"Charley yelled & swung open the door.

"What did ya get Dodge?"Charley walked up another few stairs,until he was in the middle of the room.

"Ahhh,Dodger,my dear,what have you collected for me this evening?"Fagin proud of what he has.

"Oh,only the best wallets,and the most delicous loaf of breads,and some

shiney rings."Dodger Smirked,being proud of himself.

"Oooo,very good dodger!"Fagin gave him the wallets full of went to go sit at an empty table and drank his the loaf of breads on the table.

"Wow dodge,you got us food!"Charley said excited to eat.

"Eh,only the best,yeah?"Dodger rest of the gang including Fagin that night ate the Loaf of bread then went was went outside for his morning went usually takes 1 Hour for his morning went out of the lodegic and went to the London was empty...Dodger was Street was never dead empty...Has dodger went the wrong street?Suddenly,a tall man in black snuck up behind Dodger...It...it was...The Stranger!He put his hand over Dodger's mouth and carried dodger off the ground and ran ,Dodger kicked and trying to yell for help,but he was failing to get loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Dawkins,other wise known as the Artful Dodger,was the best Pickpocket around.

He was better then the rest of the boys of Fagin' was walking innocently down the London Street On his own ,what he didn't know was that some strange man,No not Fagin or Bill Sykes,a Stranger,was watching him,on the other hand Dodger snuck behind a rich woman,and slowly picked her wallet out of her pocket,then quickly ran a different direction, then the Stranger was loosing Dodger,he followed Dodger,thinking he must have him,when he was alone...Dodger ran to an alley way,checking what he had collected for the day.3 Rings,5 Loaf of Bread & 4 walked back to his lodging, proud of what he walked up the wooden stairs until he made it to a knocked it twice.

"It's Dodger!Plummy & Slam!"Dodger said.

"Oh,Dodger's back!"Charley yelled & swung open the door.

"What did ya get Dodge?"Charley walked up another few stairs,until he was in the middle of the room.

"Ahhh,Dodger,my dear,what have you collected for me this evening?"Fagin ,still proud of what he has.

"Oh,only the best wallets,and the most delicous loaf of breads,and some shiney rings top it all, I got ya some whites aswell."Dodger Smirked,being proud of himself.

"Oooo,very good dodger!"Fagin gave him the wallets,then went to go sit at an empty table and drank his the loaf of breads on the table.

"Wow dodge,you got us food!"Charley said excited to eat.

"Eh,only the best,yeah?"Dodger rest of the gang including Fagin that night ate the Loaf of bread then went to it turned to went outside for his morning walk, it usually takes 1 Hour for his morning went out of the lodging and went to the London was empty...Dodger was Street was never dead empty...Has dodger went to the wrong street?Suddenly,a tall man in black snuck up behind Dodger...It...it was...The Stranger!He put his hand over Dodger's mouth and carried dodger off the ground and ran ,Dodger kicked and trying to yell for help,but he was failing to get loose.


End file.
